The Shrinking Weapon
by Mister Valentine
Summary: A month after the events of Revelations, Jill Valentine is about to start a new mission involving a different kind of weapon. In her quest to find Chris, will she be able to discover the truth behind that "informer" who gives informations to the BSAA ? This is a different kind of story. As a GTS fan and RE fan, i try to mix things in a coherent way. *Foot Fetish included *
1. Chapter 1

Headquarters of the BSAA

..

The week had been long for Jill Valentine. She had been forced by the new director to take some vacations, because of what happened at the Queen Zenobia a month earlier. Everyone at BSAA knew in the first days after this event that Jill was hiding her emotions to keep working, but the reality was that she felt bad everytime she was seeing the empty desk of Parker Luciani. A partner she lost not so long after he joined the BSAA. Facing helplessly the death of a comrade was a side of her profession which she would never get used to.

Jill entered the elevator, worried to know if she would be able to focus again or not. But when she pressed the button, she heard someone screaming : "Wait for me ! ". Jill held the door and Quint entered in the elevator, out of breath.

"Thank you ... Oh Hi Jill! "

"Hello Quint ! " Jill replied friendly as she let the elevator close the doors to go up to the top floor.

"I ... uh ... I hope you are fine ! "He said in a clumsy way.

" I hope so too. Any news during my absence? "

Quint suddenly seemed embarrassed.

"Listen ... I'm not supposed to tell you, the director wants to do it himself ... but .."

"But? "

"We received an anonymous call that I could not locate. However, the man provided us with very detailed informations on a pharmaceutical company called Tricell. This company worked on an abandoned project from Umbrella , something they could get from the black market. "Said Quint.

"Let me guess, a new virus? "Jill answered, guessing the next part.

"Well ... not really. According to our mysterious informer, the project of Umbrella was able to shrink the infected cells of the host's body to allow him to remain human and still be able to use the abilities given by the virus in him. "

" I see. But this pharmaceutical company probably found a good use for this project, maybe they worked on it in a beneficial purpose this time. What do we know about this informer after all? "Jill did not seem to be convinced by her own optimism, but it remained a possibility to believe that there are still good people in this world.

The elevator stopped. Jill was the first to come out, while Quint stood motionless not knowing if he tell the second part of the story.

"Jill ... uh ... The director will tell you the rest of the story, I'll join you in his office in a minute. "Quint said before leaving the elevator, almost running, accidentally hitting Keith on his way.

Jill quickly lost her optimism. This would obviously have been too easy to believe in something good..

Keith grunted several swearword to Quint before he calmed down by seeing Jill.

"Hey! Sorry for that. This guy is really ... Well, in any case, well come back with us Jill ! " He said, as they shook hands.

Other members of the BSAA came to greet and exchange a few words with her. Jill was happy to see so much sympathy for her. She then looked at the empty desk next to hers, with an heavy heart.

"Come on guys, get back to work. We have something to solve, remember ? . "Said a familiar voice while everyone obeyed and returned to their occupations, while smiling at Jill one last time.

"O'Brian! " She said, seeing her previous director, who became a consultant.

"I'm sorry for that, but we have a trouble. Do you think you're able to come back on the field ? "He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, I prefer to be on the field instead of staying at the office. " she replied.

" I understand. Come with me, the director Davis is waiting for us. "O'Brian said.

They were heading to the office of the new director, someone young, but especially meticulous and serious in his work. O'Brian opened the door, Davis was sitting at his desk in front of his computer. By his side there was another man that Jill knew very well.

"Jill! It's so good to see you! " Said Barry who walked toward her to hug her.

"Hey Barry! It's been so long we didn't meet. "Jill seemed really happy to see her old friend. A friend she kept in touch by email, but she didn't see him since Raccoon City.

"Why do we need to meet only in fucking bad situations ! Oh excuse me Mr Davis! ". Barry growled.

But Davis ignored him . "Miss Valentine, I hope your holidays were good for you. Come and sit please. We are in a delicate situation. ".

Jill, O'brian, and Barry Davis approached the desk.

"I think it is difficult to mourn someone with only a week, but I'll do my best to stay focused. "Jill replied bitterly, but determined.

"And where is Quint ? Damn it ! Still playing on these games online? " Commented Barry.

"I saw him in the elevator. He told me about the anonymous call and Tricell. What's going on exactly? "Jill asked.

"So he told you about it? Did he tell you also says that we sent Chris Redfield investigating a secret laboratory of Tricell and that it's been three days since we lost contact with him" Davis said.

..

..

He was not very diplomatic with Jill, especially when she was still having difficult to accept Parker's death. But for Jill, Chris had a bad tendency to disappear in recent times, so she needed more for being worred about him, even if she had a bad feeling about this.

"No he did not say anything about Chris. Did your informer was the one to give you the localization of that laboratory ? "

" No. We tried to check the informations he gave to us. With the help of Barry and Quint we were able to locate a secret lab from Tricell in which a project had been recently completed and about to be transferred. We had to send Chris and some men quickly to discover this project before the transfer . Then, we lost contact as they were about to come inside the lab. "

"Maybe it was a trap from your informer. We do not know who he is or what he wants. We must focus on him. "Jill said, convinced that this was a trap once again . Probably because of a recent experience…

O'Brian then took a sheet from his pocket and gave it to Jill. "There's something else there, look at this".

On the sheet, the face of Jessica Sherawat defined as an old employee of Tricell. Jill felt some anger towards her. Jessica was the one who betrayed Parker and shot him, indirectly leading him to his death.

"Jessica. Who is she truly working for ? ".

"It seems she worked for Tricell for many years and was fired two days after the events of Queen Zenobia. I think it is important for you to know. "

But before Jill could reply, the door opened suddenly and Quint appeared, breathless once again.

"I've never seen a geek to run as much in an office job! "Barry said in an amused tone.

"Hey... sorry I was ... That's not important. But as I have told you earlier, you must see this! The laboratory had a camera and some images were stored on the Tricell server online "Quint gave an USB flashdrive to Davis.

"You know that what you did was not legal, right " he asked.

"I know ... But believe me Boss, I did it only for us to know what happened ! "

Davis loaded the video on his computer while Barry, Jill and O'Brian came by his side to look at the screen.

Jessica Sherawat was standing in the room, a strange gun in hand, she soon put in a suitfcase which was placed on a table. Then she began to look down around her. She seemed to look for something, nothing unusual for now. Then suddenly she began slamming her foot to the ground. She repeated the action a few steps away ... then again in another place and again ...

" What is she doing ?! "Asked Davis stunned

"Oh my god ..." Jill seemed to guess what was happening, although that it seemed difficult to believe.

After a good time to slam her foot against the floor, Jessica bent down to grab something. She held it firmly in her hand before putting it in her pocket. Then she took the suitcase and left the room.

"Come back 1min before. "said Jill.

"It's like she was trying to step on bugs. I never thought she was so mean. "Commented Quint, disappointed by her childish attitude.

"It's worse than that Quint ... She was actually crushing our men. " Jill said, getting chills at this terrible idea.

"Let's analyze it in slow motion. " Davis said, putting the video in " very slow " playing.

Jill could notice a tiny yellow light from the ground where Jessica was about to place her foot.

"You see that? It's probably one of our men firing at her. Quint told me that this project was made to shrink infected cells, but it never worked totally. What if Tricell managed to make it shrink every cells of a human body ? Who cares about shrinking a virus to control it, when you can shrink the whole body ?"

" DAMN IT ! "Barry tapped his fist on the desk. "This bitch has crushed some human being just like bugs! She deserves the same fate! "

Davis sighed. "If that's true, then this suitcase contains the weapon of Umbrella's project. Tricell probably found another use for this project as Miss Valentine just said, by narrowing all human cells, not just the infected cells. We need to know more about that, but mainly we need to destroy it "

"AND CHRIS? DID SHE STEP ON HIM TOO ?! " Barry screamed in despair.

" I do not believe that Barry. She ... picked someone before leaving. Jessica and Chris have been partners for a while. She often tried to flirt with him, but to no avail. I think he's the one she's keeping with her. And I want to believe so ! "

"Maybe Jill should go there to find out more. Although Tricell has probably already sent men to check what happened , There are may be some survivors who hid and can not go anywhere because of their size. "Said O'Brian.

" I agree. Jill I'll give you the coordinates of the lab, but I want you to take someone with you. Someone from Terrasave to analyze virus samples you could find with the genesis. " Stated Davis.

"I know just the right person for that. Claire, the sister of Chris. "Jill replied.

« i'll make a call to Terrasave then «

..

..

Somewhere, in a nice house near a private beach, Jessica Sherawat was just returning from a fancy restaurant. A restaurant in which she had a talk with a potential buyer, but they couldn't reach to an agreement . Jessica had a lot of demands in exchange of the weapon she stole three days ago. And she would not negotiate. Wealth and protection for the rest of her life, these two things were essential to her happiness.

Jessica went to her strongbox hidden behind a painting on the wall, and used a code to open it. She then took the little box inside. She was excited. Jessica decided it was time to have a little conversation with the little person who was currently in this box. she opened it.

 **Note : This short story will have 5 chapters, but I will make the second chapter only if there's at least one or two people who liked this one, so please let me know. Sorry for my bad English..But I hope you'll like !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : This chapter contains GTS/ Foot Stuffs**

 **..**

..

Jessica opened the box, and Chris Redfield who was now trapped for several hours in the dark, was blinded by the light. Jessica slightly tilted the box on the coffee table and he fell on it. She then sat on the sofa facing the table, while he was getting used to the light.

" How do I look today ? Do I look pretty in that dress? " She asked in a playful tone.

But Chris was not in the mood to give his opinion about her dress. He had another BIG problem to solve right now. "What do you think it's gonna happen now Jessica ?! "

She grimaced. "Always the same problem with you Chris, you've never had interest for me ..."

"It's because I do not have time to play your little games. I fight for a cause, and you ? What do you fight for ? "Chris replied, not fearing the giant woman sitting in front of him.

"So if we really have to discuss about this, then here we go . At least you're asking me to talk about myself somehow, that's a good start. "She sighed. "When I joined the FBC I thought there was hope to accomplish something good for the world, and that all these wars would stop soon. But the reality is that they will never stop. Especially when you see what the leader of FBC himself was able to do to reach his goal. The terrorists, the government ... no one really cares about the world "

"Because you do, maybe ? "Chris asked.

" Not anymore. After I left the FBC, Raymond contacted me several times. He imagined many conspiracies from the government. This guy was paranoid but basically I knew he was not so wrong."

Jessica stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of wine, while she kept talking.

"I decided to fight for me, and enjoy my own life. I joined Tricell because they paid well. But they paid even more when I brought them a sample of the virus they could not find from the black market. The T-Abyss for example. Veltro got it before Tricell, so they sent me to infiltrate the BSAA and get the chance to get that sample. I made a good use of Raymond to organize the events of Queen Zenobia, without being suspected. You know the next part "

She took a sip of wine and instinctively pulled off hers heels from her feet, then went back to the living room. Jessica stopped when she noticed that Chris was gone. But instead of being angry or panicked, she seemed rather amused.

"Oh you want to play cat and mouse? Good. But you d' better find a good place to hide because if I catch you I will be less kind with you. I'm tired to see you ignoring me. It's time to teach you some respect to my personn. "

..

..

" What do you mean by 'shrunk'? " Claire asked shocked by what Jill just told her.

"Let's say that your 'big' bro had just became your ' little'brother somehow. ". Jill could not help but make the situation funny because of Claire's reaction. They were just coming inside of an helicopter from BSAA, ready to go to the laboratory, and Claire had still difficult to believe it.

"What a crazy world we're living in.. We saw people turned into zombies, people turned into monsters ... And now people who..shrink. And beside, maybe Chris is already dead ! "

" Trust me. I know a little Jessica, and although she does not care about anyone beside herself, she seems to be attached to your brother somehow. "Jill replied.

"She's the one who shot your last partner, right? "

" Yes. Jessica knew Parker since the FBC. I was not there when it happened. "

"If she was able to shot a friend of hers, who knows what she is able to do with Chris, even if she 'likes" him ..." Claire said, Pessimistic.

Jill didn't know how to comfort Claire. She made a point. No one know of what Jessica would be able to do, or even her purprose. Jill opened her briefcase she had taken with her, and pulled out the Genesis and a radio which she put on her ear. "Quint do you hear me? Quint? "After a few seconds, a voice replied," Yes Jill I'm here! "

"Well I wanted to make sure the radio is working. Claire and I are counting on you to help us if we need. "

" Of course. It will be a pleasure to be a servant to your two honorable persons ! Meanwhile O 'Brian had suggested me to work on the voice of this informer, from the call we recorded ! This will take some time, but as soon as I know something, I'll tell you! "

"Thank you Quint! "Jill replied. She looked at Claire. "We will arrive at the lab in about 1 hour, let's hope we could find something to track Jessica. "

Claire nooded and looked throught the window. The night was coming, and she had a bad feeling about her borthr . "Chris, I hope you're okay".

..

..

Chris was screaming in pain as Jessica, sat cross-legged on the sofa, was holding him tight in one hand while taking another sip of wine glass she was holding in the other hand.

"I'm so disappointed Chris ... I ddn't think I would catch you so quickly. "She teased. Chris was too busy to endure the pressure practiced by the gigantic hand to pay attention to what she said. Jessica then decided to release her grip a little, allowing him to breathe.

"You know what I used to like with you? Your body and your muscular arms ... now look at you. I could crush you so easily if I wanted to "

" What are you waiting for ? Do it ! You did not hesitate to kill my men in this lab, why don't you kill me right now ?! "He shouted after recovering his breath.

"I could not leave any witnesses. And somehow, I helped them. It would have been so cruel to let them live at their new size until the end of their life. But as I personally know you, I prefered to take you with me so you can keep me company. Oh and..i needed you to see me as a God, and not as a partner anymore. With time, you will learn to worship me. "Said Jessica with an arrogance tone.

" You are crazy ! I will never ... " But Chris could not finish his sentence, as Jessica's hand increased the pressure , causing him to scream in pain once again. She then poured a few drops of her wine on his tiny head while he had his mouth open. "Shut up and drink a little, you need it. Maybe you can forget for a moment how much you hate me, "she sneered.

Chris was suffering from the torture he had to endure, barely able to breathe because of huge drops that was falling on him. When Jessica stopped after a few seconds, Chris had not had time to recover, as the woman brought him close to her mouth and licked his face covered in wine with her viscous and warmtongue. Chris felt nothing else but powerlessness and indignation to be treated like this. He was not a soldier anymmore, but toy in Jessica's hands.

She then brought him closer to her lips and whispered teasingly: "Don't worry, your torment will be over soon for tonight. There's one thing left I want to do give you ... humiliation. "

Disappointed by the lack of reaction from Chris, she just put him on the floor, on the carpet between her barefeet. Lying on his back, he looked at the huge and sadistic Jessica raising her right foot,ready to place it slowly on him. By instinct, the little soldier of BSAA then took the only weapon he still had with him, and when her sole was about to touch him, he planted his knife with all his strength on it.

"OUCH ! " She suddenly screamed and took her foot to see what had thing had just stung her. She pulled off the tiny knife , which was similar to a pin for her, and threw it away.

"What a bad boy ..." she said. "But you will not escape your humiliation. " Jessica then took Chris between her thumb and forefinger to place him directly between her big and second toe. Arms along the body, he could not move, totally trapped by two cold and gigantic toes from his point of view. Yet he tried to struggle, but it was futile.

"What's wrong, you're stuck? How useless is that to have so many muscles in you arms, if it's not enough to escape from ... my toes? " She giggled, while she was slowly putting her foot back on the ground. Slowly for her, but not for Chris as this little simple movement of her, was incredibly fast , giving him dizziness . He would never have imagined to be in such a situation. It was weird and degrading. He did not know how long he could survive the whims of this woman.

"Jessica, you'll pay for that! "He shouted to her, desperate as he was still trying to struggle. She said nothing, and only giggled as she began to wiggle her toes, pressing painfully little man between them. The night might be long for Chris..

..

..

 **The Sacred and Profane** **:** haha thanks for the review :D Hope I could end that story in a way you like :D


End file.
